Kiriko
Kiriko (切子, Kiriko) is an antagonist in Immortal Hounds. Kiriko was raised as Fuurin's sister, she is jealous of her sister for always being better than her. Appearance Kiriko is a young girl with long black hair, which she usually wears in twintails. The tails are tied with two ribbons that are able to cover her identity. She is usually in a school uniform when on a mission. Plot Kiriko was sent as driver for Fuurin to help her save Tsutomu Takamiya. She expressed desire to help, but Fuurin didn't need her to interfere. Later as Fuurin was tricked, she contacted Shinichi Kenzaki and arranged a meeting to get Tsutomu from him. One the meeting, Kiriko was again expressing desire to help, but Fuuring again told her to stay put in the car in case she needs a fast escape. When Shinichi came, he didn't want to start a gunfight and handed Tsutomu, but as he reached for his light, Kiriko shot him. Fuurin and Shinichi managed to calm the situation and each group left safely. Later, Fuurin and Kiriko, went to see Mama. Kiriko was asking Fuurin to not tell Mama about how she shot the detective as then Mama won't let her become an escape artist and Fuurin agreed. As they met Mama, she already knew everything and congratulated them that they still managed to finish the mission. Kiriko got happy and wanted to become and escape artist, but Mama told her to not push her luck. Mama then asked Fuurin if she was against saving low-life people like Tsutomu and Fuurin wondered if there was other way. In that moment Kiriko attacked her, but Fuurin blocked her attack. Then both got hit by Mama attack, saying that there was no other way and they needed to save the vectors to save the world from this resurrection. Mama then ordered Fuurin to keep working at the police office and find what other vectors they know and save them. Kiriko was on a mission spying on Shinichi, as she heard they figured they needed medicine for pneumonia, she informed Fuurin and they went to see Mama. As they reported it to Mama, she figured Shinichi was good detective and becomes problematic. Mama asked what Fuurin thinks of him and he praised him, but also stating he won't reveal this information to the higher ups. Mama then ordered Fuurin to infect him with RDS so they can kill him, but Fuurin was against it, as she was neither loved or had loved, but decided to do it as it was order from Mama. Kiriko received a message from Fuurin about escaped vector and she went to save her. She found the woman and saved her from the police, while saying how good she was. She wanted to finish the job alone not involving Fuurin, so that Mama could promote her to an escape artist. Kiriko contacted Teruyoshi Kouda who had to pick her up, but he was stuck in a traffic. They wondered what to do and came up with a plan to meet on a bridge, but little before reaching it, Fuurin came and stopped them. She guessed that the bridge was a trap and that Kiriko didn't follow her orders to call for a backup. Fuurin the took the lead and together they ran, planing to use the people to escape. They used the crowd to blend and walk for a bit and then Fuurin started shooting them to cause panic. Kiriko tried running, but noticed that Shinichi started doing the same thing. With Fuurin help, she managed to escape. The vector asked her what will happen to the man that saved her and Kiriko told her she got infected, so she has two points now. As the vector heard Kiriko mentioning that Fuurin had to infect and kill someone and Kiriko confirmed it, she escape from Kiriko heading towards Fuurin. Category:Characters Category:Escape Artists